Improbable Love
by Twifan89-fan-freak
Summary: Seth Clearwater is still adapting to his new life with the Sheriff when his life changes. Seth imprints, and to his surprise it isn't easy to get the girl.With new vampires and a complicated love triangle, Seth finds himself fighting for the one he loves.
1. Improbable Love

**A.N. **This is my first fanfic. I am really nervous about posting this, and I'm not expecting everyone to love this. If you like Seth and wanted more for him…here it is. I thank the incredible Stephenie Meyer for her characters, and I don't own any of the twilight saga characters I use. I made up a few of my own, but as you all know much credit goes to her!!! This goes out to Tere, rpattz baby, and Deb. They are my sistas who used the whip to get me moving! *Hugz*….now on to my "story" if that's what you call it.

**Improbable Love**

Preface:

I love her so much my heart hurts, and now that I am running with her it feels right_._ I'm trying to fight back the howl of pain, but how can I when she means so much. There is pain in my heart because if I can't save her the sadness will paralyze me.

_STOP!_ Jake's voice resounded with alpha command in my head, and instantly all four of my feet were stuck in place.

_SETH, you need to explain all of this to Claire before we are all in danger._

Jake is right, but how can I explain the extreme danger she is in-she was never prepared to handle this burden.

_Jake, at least let me get her to Bella and Edward first. They always have a good plan._

_Fine, but get her there quick. I'm calling in the whole pack-we'll need them to fight this battle._ Jacob was nervous, and -not to mention- protective of our huge makeshift family.

Claire is my life and Damien will not take her away. No matter how strong, how handsome, and how convincing he is. I will not let him weasel his way into my true loves heart. All my fun is going to become anything but when I confront this beast.


	2. Chapter 1: Always Being Held Down

**A.N. these characters belong to the Lovely Stephenie Meyer! This chapter goes out to my sista Debb!!! Love ya!**

**Chapter 1: Always being held down**

Running free is my favorite thing to do now – aside from having a good sparring match with my favorite vampires. Alice and Edward are always known to have fun, when they are not infatuated with their vampire loves.

"Come on Edward! One more time, and don't hold back because I think I know how to beat you now." I phased back so we could begin.

_Don't read my mind though, let's try and make it a little interesting._

"Seth, Bella is waiting for me. You know how I hate to leave her for too long. I know she is a vampire now-which means we have a lifetime, but wouldn't you want to be with your wife as much as possible too?"

_Ugh, this means I have to go back to the house now. _

"Come on Seth, Charlie has gotten a little better. Give him credit for putting forth effort"

_I know, but I can't really be myself when I go home._ I breathed a heavy sigh and quickly made plans with Edward for our next match. As I ran home I thought about all of the things my life has become since Bella's transformation.

Going home is the hardest part because I have to tone down my excitement for the wolf life. Living with the sheriff sure is interesting when mom is at work so often. She works forty hours a week at Forks High School as a biology teacher, and sometimes has to work evenings and weekends when work demands her. This means way too much time with unnerved Charlie and less time with my understanding mom. Ever since Charlie moved in we've had to walk on egg shells to keep him from freaking out. He doesn't want to think of me as a wolf, but it is something I love about my history. As I walked out of the woods and approached the house Charlie exited his cruiser-he shook his head as if he was trying to shake out all of the thoughts about what I was doing.

"Hey Seth, going for a hike?" he said in a tone that made me think he actually believed that was what I was doing.

"Uh, sure Charlie…I was hiking", how he intends to believe that lie is beyond me. I wish he could accept this like mom did.

Leah sauntered in "Seth, stop fooling around and go do your homework". Why did she think she could tell me what to do? She's hardly ever home-most of the time she's off running and taking occasional orders from Jake.

"Leah you aren't mom, so stop acting like it!" The anger that boils in me is uncontrollable when Leah treats me the way she does.

Charlie chimes in with his subtle way of orders "Seth, you should get going on that English paper. I know that it isn't your best subject. "

"But Charlie that isn't due for another week, and I already have a good outline for it. I am being responsible with school work, I promise!" I'm doing fine in school. Maybe he feels like he needs to be a father to me since dad is gone, but I don't need another father right now.

"Oh yeah, Seth is real responsible. That's why he has me do everything around the house while he sits on his lazy ass." Leah taunted me while she muttered her comment under her breath to annoy me.

Charlie was insisting more now "Seth, just start your paper. Your mother isn't going to be home for a while, and Leah and I do our best to keep you on track when she is at work."

Why does Charlie always agree with Leah! My thoughts and opinions are completely ignored just because I'm sixteen. I began shouting "Why do you never listen to me! I'm going for a run and don't follow me Leah! Charlie, I know you don't like hearing this, but I'm going to phase into a wolf now and run for a very long time! "

I burst out the front door and phased in front of Charlie in hopes that he might get the picture.

Just like I thought- Charlie's eyes bulged out of his head and sat down right away. Maybe Charlie will get off my back now that he knows I am serious.

The rush of the wind flew by me, and I could smell the fresh pine. This was a great feeling, and I was determined to run off my anger. God, I love this forest; I can smell the ocean from here. Everything about the wilderness calms me down. I love phasing except when…

All of the sudden Leah tuned into my head- _Seth, what is wrong with you?! When you get home you better believe there will be trouble._


	3. Chapter 2: Anchored Down By Surprise

**A.N ** I am in no way trying to copy any of Stephenie Meyers ideas, I am simply pushing the characters further. She owns the characters.

I hope you like the story I am giving to Seth! He was one of my favorite characters and I thought he deserved more. I would love to thank all of my twi-family for constantly pushing me. Tere, Deb, Auntie, Diana, Rach, Sleepy, Iluv, and if I forgot anyone please tell me because I'm doing this solely off memory! Love you girls!

Finally, I hope it is easy to see the italics. Of course I'm sure most of you understand that is the wolves talking through their mind connection or whatever you'd like to call it. Well this is already too long so have fun reading!!!!

**Chapter 2 Anchored Down by Surprise**

SPOV

As I ran past Newton's outdoor shop I glanced quickly -to make sure no one saw me- when out of nowhere I felt as though I was at the end of the string on a child's yo-yo toy. I was suddenly snapped back and held in place by a pair of beautiful clear blue eyes.

It was Claire, and the breath had been knocked right out of me. She was lovelier than I'd ever remembered. We had been great friends before the wolf days- in fact we dated, but once everything with Dad happened I had to let her go for a while. Since Dad past away and I was changing-more specifically into a wolf- I told her that family business called, and we amicably broke up.

But now-with her in front of me- I fear that I made a mistake letting her go. I want everything in the world for her and more. My heart is aching to be right with her at this very moment. Suddenly my world had flipped…twice. Once, as I saw her beauty and for the second time when her happiness had become sadness. When I saw the spark of light in her eyes turn to dark, I knew I would do anything and everything I could to see that light again.

_Seth_, was that Claire calling my name. No, it couldn't be because her lips weren't moving at this moment.

_Seeetthhhh_, I was so entranced that I must have imagined that someone was saying my name.

_SETH, _and suddenly I realized that someone was saying my name…..Leah.

_What do you want Leah?!!! _ And I realized that she could feel and see everything I was going through-things that I wasn't even aware that were happening.

_Geez Seth! Relax, I was going to have a stern talking with you about earlier, but I can tell you need to talk to one of the guys. There is no way I am going to have this talk with you._

What was she talking about when she said "there is no way I am going to have this talk with you"? Then I suddenly realized what I was going through. This kind of thing was not Leah's forte, and I needed Jake…now.

_Fine Leah, just get Jake and no one else! _I had a little burst of anger at Leah for the fact that I could feel the anger emanating from her for this one thing I could not control. As I saw her reach Jake… she was gone. She obviously phased back to tell him the news.

Leah had always had a tough time with…. Imprinting. Even I had a hard time saying the word now that I am experiencing it. Since the whole thing with Sam, bitterness had overcome that part in her heart. Well she wouldn't have to worry about this because I didn't want to talk about it with her anyway…I hope Jake will be here soon because I can't stay away from Claire much longer and I need advice.

CPOV

Sophomore year has begun for me here in Forks…I dread school like any other 16 year old would. Thank goodness the weekend is almost here. For the first time in a while the sun was out. I don't hate the rain- actually I love it- but it's good to have sun once in a while. I sat in the sunlight at home doing some of my homework to pass the time before I went out to my Aunt's store.

As six o'clock rolled around I made my way to my hand-me-down car- a 1995 Chevrolet Beretta. My mom bought the car used and after ten years of having it, the car made its way into my welcoming arms. As a new driver I couldn't be more excited to hop into my car all by myself to go pick up my best friend. As I pulled up to Newton's Outdoor store- also known as my aunt and uncle's store- I saw Deb waiting for me outside the door.

"Hey Claire!" Deb was always too happy to see me. She's such a great friend; I couldn't help but smile when talking to her.

Deb moved here when I was 8. We were inseparable-always getting into trouble like little girls do. During the summer we had sleep-overs almost every night, and during the day we would play. Now that we're in high school we are allowed to go to the beach by ourselves, and we take that trip every chance we get. Since school has started we have resorted to family dinners at each other's house.

"Hey, how was work Deb?" I always meet her at the store when her shift is over.

My cousin Mike has been in college for a couple years now, so I thought I'd get Deb this job with my aunt. She gets good hours there, and she knows so much about hiking because her family loves to go in the mountains.

"Work was alright, but I want to tell you about my hiking trip out in La Push". Great….La Push…Seth. A deep and heavy sigh came out from me as I thought about him. I knew in an instant that my face had dropped a little, and my eyes had a tint of sadness in them. Deb noticed the subtle change in my body language as well, "well I guess I'll tell you more about that later. Are you ready to go have dinner at my house?"

Deb was with me through all my hardest times, and since I'm a teenage girl I guess there are a lot of those. Everything with Seth was so hard for me-I thought I loved him, but I was only 14 at the time. He had horrible things going on when his father died, and though I wanted to be there for him, he told me that he needed to be with his family now more than ever. Since then I haven't really seen him much at all; once in a while I see Seth when I take a trip through La Push, but we never talk. Seth, Deb, and I were best friends for the longest time, and it hurt not to have him in my life anymore.

"Alright Deb", I said with a smile again "let's go spend some time with your crazy family!" I stuck my tongue out at her and ran back to my car, and she was right on my heels. Like I had always done to her, I stopped abruptly and braced myself as she slammed right into my back.

"Ha ha ha, works every time!"

"You think you are so funny…take this!" she punched me right in the chest and jumped in the car, slamming the door after her.

We were laughing hysterically as we left for another routine dinner at Deb's house.

SPOV

As I sat there gazing and-like a dog- drooling, I saw Claire's face light up again as she joked around with Deb. That moment gave me a little more comfort as I sat hundreds of feet away from her. Then, I suddenly heard Jake. At least Leah did this one thing for me in getting Jake to help me out.

_Hey Seth, Leah filled me in on the details. Relax a bit though, I understand that it's a strong feeling but for the sake of the rest of us you need to keep it under control._

Jake had been through all this, and he was great at keeping his feelings to himself.

_Do you think I want everyone to know about my feelings for Claire….Jake, I don't know how to handle this. _I was desperate for some sort of solution. I'm 17 years old and I have imprinted for life.

_Look Seth, I get that you can't just let this go that is why I am going to help you resolve this. You need to get close to her again; I know that you still cared about her before this happened._

I always thought about Claire so I'm not surprised that he brought this up. Of course I love being a wolf and hanging out with my best vampire and wolf friends, but I couldn't forget how hard it was to let my best friend and girlfriend go. She didn't live on the reservation, and she couldn't understand what we were going through.

Jake do you remember what happened with me and Claire?! We don't even talk anymore…how can I just appear out of nowhere after two years? She probably thinks that I don't even care about her anymore.

_Seth this isn't going to go away. Either you find a way to make it up to her, or you live your life in pain without her._

_Alright Jake, I'll figure something out. Thanks for the advice…can I have some alone time now so I can think._

_Sure, just don't forget that most of the guys understand what's happening and are willing to help._ Jake ran off and eventually phased back to leave me alone with my thoughts.

I decided that I'd find a way back into Claire's life.

I'd give her time to get used to me, and start becoming a more regular face in Forks again. My mom already mentioned a few weeks ago that Claire was in her biology class this year; all I have to do is help my mom out a few days a week after her classes are over. I'm guaranteed to see Claire…then somehow find the courage to talk to her.


End file.
